Who I love is You
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Akko ha cogido un resfriado, procedente de la magia. Durante éste, ha ocurrido algo que la ha hecho reconsiderar sus sentimientos hacia Diana. Y ahora no sabe como interpretarlos. ¿Cuántas cosas tendrá que pasar, para entender sus propios emociones? Diana Cavendish, Atsuko Kagari. Diakko ¿O no?


Abajo les cuento - L-lauriet.

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: ¿De verdad nos besamos?**

Cerca de las once de la mañana, estando Akko presente en la clase de la maestra Finnelan, se preguntó en un momento dado, por qué era que todo a su alrededor se sentía tan "extraño". Miró a Sucy y a Lotte buscando alguna respuesta en sus acciones, pero esperadamente, no halló nada. Lotte tomaba apuntes con concentración moderada y Sucy se mantenía en silencio sin mover ni un musculo, quizás prestando atención, quizás pensando en alguna nueva loca pócima hecha a base de hongos. "El medicamento es veneno y el veneno es medicamento, todo depende de la dosis". A Akko le pareció haber escuchado esa frase en su antigua escuela y, tal vez, también lo escuchó de la maestra Lukic, aunque no estaba totalmente segura.

A continuación, decidió volver a poner atención en la clase, moviendo su lápiz contantemente sobre su cuaderno, sin anotar nada realmente, sólo haciendo garabatos. Y entre rayones y rayones sobre la hoja, descubrió la verdadera razón de su extraño estado de ánimo. Nadie le había reclamado que pusiera atención, era exactamente eso lo que la estaba incomodando.

Entonces volteó su cabeza para ver a Diana, quien siempre estaba regañándola en pos de su buen rendimiento, según solía decirle. Pero sólo alcanzó a ver a sus dos fieles compañeras, Hannah y Bárbara, en los puestos posteriores, tomando apuntes de manera exagerada. El rostro de Akko adquirió un gesto compungido, y desvió la vista una vez comprobó que Diana no estaba con ellas.

 _"Así que por eso esta clase es más aburrida de lo normal"._

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Akko se tumbó sobre la mesa en el comedor, desdichando a viva voz lo aburrido que estuvo su día. Que no habían hecho nada nuevo, que las materias de Finnelan sensei cada vez eran más tediosas y que, para empeorar su situación, ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de conseguir algo vistoso y delicioso para merendar, sólo estofados raros o variedades estrafalarias de patatas.

Lotte notó la repentina desesperación de Akko y se tomó la molestia de preguntarle el sentido por qué de la situación, a lo que ella no tardó en responder, irguiendo su espalda sobre la silla y cruzándose de brazos, mientras sus cejas se mantenían fruncidas sobre sus parpados cerrados.

\- Porque simplemente hoy es un pésimo día para mí – Recalcó molesta.

Lotte y Sucy la miraron enrarecidas, y esta vez fue la señorita Manbavaran la que decidió averiguar la razón exacta.

\- Para estar reintegrándote nuevamente a las clases, me parece curioso que lo digas. Si hasta hace algunos días lo único que querías era recuperarte de ese resfriado que tenías, para volver a las actividades de la escuela ¿O me equivoco?- Akko miró a Sucy con los labios torcidos y los ojos entrecerrados, viéndose entrecomillas pillada.

La situación era sencilla. Hace algunas semanas, Akko había pescado un resfriado mágico que la había tirado a cama, por lo menos, durante una semana completa. Como era de procedencia mágica, este resfriado resultó ser mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que le hubiera dado en su vida, y entonces, sus defensas de ascendencia Japonesa le fallaron.

" _– Un resfriado mágico es casi imposible de contagiarse. Lo más probable es que hallas estado en contacto directo con un organismo infectado o quizás, con el hongo pixie's parasol, que cubierto por la baba brillante de una babosa mágica infectada, te haya procurado la enfermedad. Lo bueno, es que una vez te da, te vuelves inmune ante una próxima infección"._

Casi le pareció escuchar la voz de Diana hablándole fuera de su cabeza. Y reparó algunos segundos en ello, preguntándose cuál sería la causa de su inasistencia a clase. Entonces miró a Sucy, y los recuerdos vinieron a ella como un film de película en blanco y negro, y sin sonido alguno.

* * *

\- _¡Sucy! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – La voz de Akko se oía chistosa al tener su nariz congestionada y con un hilillo de mucosidad surcándole el rostro, debido a lo cual, se pudieron escuchar más de un par de risas provenientes de sus demás compañeras de grupo, Amanda entre ellas, siendo la que reía más estrepitosa._

\- _Ya te lo dije. Eso fue tu culpa… No debiste creer que era de goma dulce – Se justificó Sucy, llevándose consigo una muestra de los líquidos nasales que fluían de la nariz de Akko. Era asqueroso, pero en pro de las pócimas mágicas – En fin, que te sirva de lección._

\- _¡Pero si fuiste tú la que me la dio!_

\- _Pues, si ya conoces a Sucy, no sé porque te sorprendes – Le continuó Amanda, abrazando de costado a Akko, para verla directamente al rostro, con su sonrisa burlona en medio de la cara. Se lo tomaba con humor, en especial si la brujita japonesa era incapaz de hacerlo – Oh, vamos, Akko. Sólo piénsalo… Una semana completa sin asistir a clase – Se lo ilustró, moviendo su mano delante de un paraíso imaginario, mientras Akko sorbía su nariz, melancólica._

\- _No quiero retrasarme en las clases. Ya les estaba cogiendo el ritmo._

\- _Y eso es cierto – Afirmó Diana, después de ver la cara de berrinche que llevaba Akko en el rostro, pero que todavía no tenía la desdicha de calmar - Akko, habías estado esforzándote, por lo que no deberías sentirte tan mal. Al menos, no tendrás que recuperar tantas clases. Y sólo será por una semana…_

\- _Pero, Diana…_

\- _No te quejes más, por favor. Veré que puedo hacer para que te mejores pronto – Le sonrió, sellando su sonrisa con la bellísima forma de mirar que tenía. Parpados caídos y ojos cristalinos – Vendré a verte pronto para traerte algo de medicina._

\- _Gra-gracias, Diana._

* * *

Y sus recuerdos, la trajeron de vuelta al presente.

\- ¿Y bien? – Akko alzó su cabeza para ver a sus dos amigas. Pero no comprendió de qué estaban hablando.

\- Disculpa Lotte ¿Me preguntabas algo?

\- Sí – Le respondió ella preocupada – Te preguntaba si te sentías mal o algo. De pronto te quedase callada y eso me dio mucho miedo.

\- Si no pudo matarla un misil de magia maligna, dudo que muera por una tonta infección. No debes preocuparte, Lotte.

\- Oye, Sucy ¿Por qué siempre eres tan borde conmigo? – Le preguntó Akko, fingiendo molestia, a lo que Manbavaran respondió imperturbable.

\- Porque así es más divertido – Akko suspiró resignada. Y no se atrevió a decirle nada más con respecto al tema.

Sentándose de vuelta a la silla, esta vez, con la espalda encorvada y los ojos puesto sobre la mesa, la brujita japonesa se dio el tiempo de pensar, otra vez, en cuál fue la causalidad de la falta de Diana a clases.

¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Estaría enferma? Y si es así ¿Por qué lo estaría?

 _"– En contacto directo con un organismo infectado"_. Su voz corrió por su mente de nuevo, como si fuera el eco que se da en soledad, entre montañas sin árboles, sólo con arbustos. Y aunque algo le decía que sus deducciones eran correctas, ella se negaba rotundamente a afirmar que eso era realidad. Que lo que había pasado durante la semana que estuvo enferma, era cierto. Diana no lo haría, porque no tenía razones para hacerlo.

\- Mejor les preguntaré a Hannah y Bárbara – Lotte y Sucy se giraron a verla, luego de escucharla hablar. Y no tardaron en preguntar a qué se refería.

\- ¿Lo dices por Diana? – Akko asintió, sintiendo que sus mejillas se enrojecían y que, por ello, no pudo sostenerle la vista a su amiga Lotte. Sin embargo, ella no pareció percatarse de esto y le siguió hablando como si nada – Bueno. Creo que Bárbara dijo que Diana no se sentía muy bien esta mañana. Y que por eso tuvo que quedarse en cama. Seguramente enfermó también.

\- ¿Y por el hongo de Sucy?

\- ¿Mi hongo? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi hongo con Diana? Si la única forma en que ella se infecte con él, es probándolo directamente – Akko la miró sonrojada, encogiéndose de hombros en su asiento.

\- Ah, sí, cierto. Pero… ¿Y qué tal si… por azares de la vida, tal vez un residuo le cayó encima? Eso también es posible ¿No?

\- No, porque la única forma de que te infecte, es que tenga contacto directo con las mucosas de la persona. Ya deberías saberlo, ojos, nariz y boca, algunas veces sangre… Lo vimos en la clase de la maestra Lukic.

\- ¡Mientes! – Akko se levantó abruptamente de la silla, tan repentinamente, que llamó la atención de más de una de sus compañeras en la Academia. Todas la miraron, pero no le prestaron mayor atención, conociendo la naturaleza escandalosa de la brujita japonesa – ¡Eso es mentira!

\- Akko, calma. Nadie está diciendo que Diana se colocó enferma por culpa del hongo – Lotte intentó tranquilizarla, pero Akko no le tomó la palabra, porque la sonrisa petulante de Sucy la distrajo de cualquier otra cosa. Entrecerrando los ojos, suspicazmente, Akko se apoyó contra la mesa y miró a Sucy, buscando respuestas. Lo que obtuvo, fue una sonrisa todavía mayor.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Akko? – Le preguntó la joven Manbavaran, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, como su barbilla contra sus manos entrelazadas – ¿Acaso… estás queriendo decirme que fuiste tú la que contagió a Diana? Y mi pregunta es… ¿Cómo se supone que fue que lo hiciste?

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu pervertida cabeza? – Akko le gruñó, estando a centímetros del rostro de su amiga. La mandíbula la llevaba tensa. Sucy le volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Y debe ser algo pervertido? La verdad no me imaginaba nada de eso, tal vez le estornudaste encima… Tal vez.

\- Tal vez – Concordó Lotte, mirando distraídamente al techo. Pero con la mirada furiosa que le dedicó Akko después, se retractó de inmediato, negando efusivamente con su cabeza y manos – O tal vez ambas se equivocan y Diana se enfermó por otra razón. Oigan, chicas, recuerden que estamos en invierno. Y es normal que la gente se… resfríe… y esas cosas. Ay, Dios mío.

\- Si intentas decirme algo ¿por qué no eres más clara?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres una señal? ¿Y qué te parece esta? – Le dijo a Akko, y terminó soltando un beso al aire, dirigiéndolo particularmente a la castaña, adornándolo con un gesto coqueto y burlón – Di… a…

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Lo que sea que estés asumiendo, no es cierto. Y me niego a seguir esta conversación! – Akko se alejó de golpe y caminó a zanjones en dirección a la salida del comedor.

\- ¡Sólo niegas lo obvio! –Le continuó Sucy. Y luego de verla salir, con el gesto entristecido y el tono de voz molesto, se susurró a sí misma – _Idiota…_

* * *

Por supuesto que no era cierto. La idea de tan solo pensarla se le hacía estúpida, ilógica e inimaginable. Pero de ser así, también pasó a preguntarse el porqué de tan solo pensarlo, hacía que su espalda se tensara y la piel se le erizara.

Cada vello, por minúsculo que fuera, se le alzaba como cuando alguien pone un cubo de hielo frío en tu sudadera y te hace saltar de lo helado que está. Y el escalofrío que la recorría, también procuraba pequeños temblores en su cuerpo, exacerbándose en sus manos y rodillas. Porque de ser cierto lo que Sucy le insinuaba, probablemente su corazón no latería tan erráticamente como lo hacía en aquel momento, sino que se le pararía y le quitaría la vida con ello. ¿Qué tan probable era? ¿Diana besándola?

\- Pff, sí, claro… como no. Creo que lo más probable es que lo haya soñado. Sea cual sea la razón por la que lo hice, no sería raro. Digo, tenía treinta y nueve de fiebre ¡Estaba al borde de la locura! –

Exclamó Akko, auto convenciéndose de que era verdad. Pero antes de percatarse de sí misma y lo que hacía, tuvo que frenar sus pasos, anterior a darse cuenta de que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta a la habitación de Diana. "¿Qué hago aquí?" Fue lo primero que pensó, observando la madera oscura de la puerta.

\- Pues bien. Si quiero saber la verdad, la única manera de lograrlo… Es sabiendo qué le pasó a Diana ¡Y ahora mismo lo averiguaré!

Con determinación, Akko se dispuso a tomar el pomo de la puerta, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus labios y sus cejas se fruncieron efusivas y cuando estuvo a punto de girar la manilla, las memorias de lo que había pasado aquel día, llegaron a su mente de forma instantánea.

* * *

 _Ya llevaba tres días estando en reposo y su mejoría no se hacía notar. En cama, Akko respiraba dificultosamente por la boca, mientras apretaba las sábanas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo que la fiebre arrasaría con ella. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cabello alborotado y una capa fina de sudor, como pequeños cristales incrustados en su piel, le daban el aspecto espantoso de una persona con tuberculosis en brisas de fallecer._

 _Odiaba a Sucy y lo haría por un largo tiempo si no se recuperaba pronto._

 _Tan mal se encontraba, que incluso ni sus ojos podía abrir y aparentaba estar durmiendo siempre, cosa exasperante a tener en cuenta, cuando sus demás compañeras hablaban de ella mientras se encontraban en el cuarto._

 _Pero nada más extraño que, entre el sueño y la realidad, le pasó aquella tarde que sentía que sus ánimos estaban por el piso._

 _No sabía qué hora era, pero supuso que debía ser de mañana, porque sus dos compañeras de cuarto no se encontraban en ese momento, posiblemente estando en clase. Y todo a su alrededor se mantuvo en absoluto silencio, hasta que el ruido seco de dos golpes contra la madera de su puerta le hicieron tiritar en su puesto._

\- _Con permiso, Akko. Vengo a dejarte la medicina… Recién pude terminarla y vine lo más rápido que pude ¿Estás despierta?- Al escuchar la voz de Diana, el cuerpo de la brujita japonesa se tensó al instante, sintiendo que el sudor le corría con más velocidad por sobre la frente._

 _No podía creerlo. Diana la estaba viendo en ese estado tan lamentable, y posiblemente tuviera ese gesto de disgusto en su rostro, como la veía en un comienzo al fracasar en cada hechizo de magia que realizara. Entonces, para aminorar la vergüenza, Akko evitó moverse y emitir algún sonido que le permitiera saber a Diana que ella se encontraba despierta, dentro de lo que cabe. Decidió que lo mejor sería fingir, que dejara lo que tuviera que dejar y que se fuera lo más rápido posible. Al menos, ese era su plan, hasta que los pasos de Diana se sintieron más cercanos y luego la sintió tomar asiento al borde de su cama._

 _Su corazón se detuvo desde ese momento._

\- _Está dormida – Susurró Diana, viendo a la castaña descansando en su cama._

 _Con cuidado, le peinó el cabello de la frente y lo puso en un costado, cerciorándose de que no fuera a caerle sobre los ojos. Luego de hacerlo, notó que la frente de Akko se encontraba extremadamente sudada y que eso podría ser perjudicial para su salud, por los cambios en la humedad del cuerpo. Por lo que, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo, aquel que llevaba cada vez que salía de Luna Nova como lo había hecho aquella mañana, le limpió la frente y le siguió el rostro y el cuello. Para ese instante, la respiración de Akko se había acompasado, y ahora era lenta y profunda, indicio que le permitió pensar a Diana que todo estaba bien._

 _Entonces sacó el frasquito de medicina. Un potecillo de cristal con tapa verde, que dentro de él, contenía una crema parecida a cuando se obtiene el extracto de aloe vera. Lo abrió y untó en sus dedos un poco, acercándose al rostro de Akko._

\- _Lo ideal es que puedas esparcirlo dentro de su boca – Murmuró, deteniendo sus dedos a medio camino y frunciendo sus labios con disgusto – Pero yo no haré eso, sería… indecoroso._

 _Akko tosió un par de veces, medio dormida. Y su respiración, todavía congestionada, pero aun así lenta, ablandó el gesto de Diana, haciéndola suspirar mientras tomaba la difícil decisión de hacer, lo que en ese momento su mente le decía que tenía que hacer. Volvió a suspirar, aclarando sus pensamientos._

\- _Me disculpo por adelantado… Y, seriamente, debo estar mal de la cabeza para hacer esto. Pero es por tu bien._

 _Diana cubrió los labios de Akko con la medicina en crema, prestando atención a que hubiese la suficiente como para abarbar la boca de Akko por completo. Prestó además, especial cuidado a que la chica no fuera a despertar de improviso, pues su reputación se vería arruinada hasta el fondo si la descubrían en actos pecaminosos con una de sus compañeras de clase. Pero, en parte, debía destacar que no lo hacía por gusto propio, sino que por ofrecerle una mejoría a la brujita japonesa._

 _Avanzó, pero se detuvo antes de que su aliento se combinara con el de Akko. Diana observó el rostro de la chica con sumo detalle y le pareció curiosa la forma en que los parpados de ella se movían. "¿Será producido por la fiebre?" Pensó. Y luego de reconsiderarlo unos minutos más, decidió que no le era de real importancia._

 _Se aproximó al rostro de Akko, la observó desde su altura. De pronto, sintió que algo temblaba bajo ella y eso la hizo sonreír. Se permitió entonces tomarla de la barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar y con lentitud dolorosa, se unió a los labios de Akko, cerrando los ojos. El remedio se le pegó a la boca, pero eso no la detuvo._

 _Acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Diana tomó una respiración, aprovechando para observar el rostro de la castaña. La vio sonrojarse, mucho más colorada que en un principio. Y si la fiebre no le había aumentado, lo más seguro es que la presión sanguínea la tuviera por las nubes. Prontamente volvió a tomar su lugar sobre los labios de la brujita japonesa, esta vez permitiéndose la entrada a su boca. Con su lengua barrió hasta el más recóndito rincón. Y cuando intentó separarse, un diminuto, pero sublimemente audible quejido, salió de la garganta de Akko._

 _Cuando Diana la observó, la bruja japonesa estaba roja hasta las orejas, pero seguía durmiendo. O al menos, Diana se convenció de que era así, porque no quería cargar con el hecho de explicarle las razones por lo cual había hecho lo que hizo._

 _Con una de sus manos, la joven Cavendish tomó la temperatura de Akko, colocándola en su frente. Ésta ardía con fuerza, pero se imaginó que era por lo que recién había ocurrido, así que no le tomaría mucha importancia. Aunque sí sería bueno que bajara._

\- _Ahora con la medicina te sentirás mucho mejor ¿Bien? – Le peino el flequillo de cabellos oscuros y luego se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la frente. Y Akko nuevamente soltó un quejido, pero esta vez, más interno. Diana le sonrió, le dijo algo al oído, y se levantó yéndose del lugar._

* * *

Akko recuerda que después de eso, ella ni siquiera pudo moverse. Pero no estaba segura de si fue por la impresión de lo ocurrido, o es que la medicina que la había traído Diana había surgido efecto. Luego, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y no sabe cuándo, pero cayó profundamente dormida. Y he ahí la discrepancia en todo. Quizás había escuchado la voz de Diana, quizás la escuchó entrar, saludarla y hablarle del medicamento. Pero también, tal vez Diana nunca la besó, tal vez Diana dejó el medicamento después de explicarle su uso y luego se marchó, haciendo que todo ese tipo de ideas corrieran por la mente de Akko, cuando su fiebre aumentaba a niveles inconmensurables.

Ciertamente no lo podía explicar. Pero el calor que se forma en su pecho cada vez que lo piensa, le da la ligera sensación de que no todo fue un sueño.

\- Y eso lo hace todavía peor…

Akko apretó el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, también tomó una respiración profunda y se atrevió a abrir, dando un grito para hacer aviso de que estaba ingresando a la habitación de Diana. Nadie le respondió. Pensó que entonces, Diana no estaba. Pero para asegurarse, caminó hasta dar la vuelta al estante de libros, que negaba la vista de su cama.

Y fue ahí que la divisó, concentrada en una lectura mientras se cubría con una bata, leyendo sentada en su cama. Al percatarse de que Akko estaba frente a ella, cerró su libro con lentitud y la miró, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Akko? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó.

Obviamente Diana sabía que la persona que había entrado en su cuarto era la brujita japonesa, con escandalosa manera de pasar no le cabía dudas. Pero, también le pareció curioso que la fuera a ver. Akko no solía hacerlo a menudo, a no ser que necesitara ayuda para un hechizo o confrontarla, sólo porque ella era mejor en la magia.

Dejó su libro a un lado sobre las sábanas y se dispuso a levantarse, pero en el momento en que se descubría, la castaña se le adelantó, arrodillándose a su lado, y tomó las sábanas para taparla de vuelta.

\- No, no te levantes – Le dijo Akko, sin mirarla a los ojos, porque sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y le daba mucha vergüenza que fuera así. Diana seguía sorprendida.

\- Ahm… Bien. Pero sigo preguntando, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Y-yo bien… ¿Tú cómo estás?

Cavendish no le respondió. En cambio, con su mano izquierda le tocó la frente a Akko y descubrió que ésta estaba hirviendo. Pero no de fiebre. Intrigada, entonces levantó el rostro de la castaña y la miró a los ojos, o hizo el intento, porque Akko se negó a devolverle la mirada.

\- ¿Segura estás bien? – Sus labios se fruncieron – Porque no me parece que lo estés.

\- Ay ¡Claro! – Akko se quitó la mano de Diana de encima y se puso de pie, mirando al escritorio de la joven Cavendish – Sólo vine a ver cómo estás tú – Se cruzó de brazos – Hannah y Bárbara dijeron que estabas enferma.

\- ¿Y te preocupas por mí? – Diana preguntando con real asombro, logró que Akko se sonrojara más furiosamente

\- P-pues claro que lo hago, tonta. Es natural… después de lo que hiciste por mí.

\- ¿Mmh? Y se puede saber que…

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detuvo la charla de ambas. Y cuando Hannah y Bárbara dieron media vuelta para ir a ver a su querida compañera, se sorprendieron tanto o más que Akko, cuando descubrieron a la brujita japonesa encima de Diana. No lo había hecho por voluntad propia, era sólo que el susto de la puerta, la hizo exaltarse y dar un brinco, que la derribó sobre el cuerpo de Diana. ¿Qué la sorprendía todavía más? Que le joven Cavendish no hiciera ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por alejarla.

\- ¿Qué haces colocándote así sobre Diana?

\- ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¿Qué no sabes que está enferma, Akko?

Ambas chicas se fueron en contra de la castaña, pero antes de llegar a tomarla por el uniforme y sacarla de un vuelo. Diana se interpuso y negó con la cabeza, regalando una pequeña sonrisa a todas. De esas que no sabes si lo hace por maldad o es que sólo está jugando.

\- Tranquilas, chicas. Sólo vino a verme y se tropezó. Ya saben lo torpe que puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone – Bárbara y Hannah rieron. En cambio, Akko se arrodillaba sobre la cama, toda avergonzada, mientras las escuchaba burlarse de ella. Entonces Diana la llamó – Akko – Le dijo y logró que ésta la mirara – Muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. Sólo fue un pequeño malestar estomacal.

\- ¿Estomacal? Diana…

\- Eres muy amable. ¿Quieres que te ofrezca algo? ¿Un té? – Akko parpadeó un par de veces, antes de contestar.

\- Ahm, no… no es necesario. De verdad.

\- Insisto - Diana se puso de pie, acomodando la bata sobre su cuerpo. Y se acercó a una de las mesas cercanas a los ventanales, donde reposaban un par de tazas, una tetera con agua, una pequeña teterita con el té y, al lado, una caja de galletas diversas, que tomó para entregarlas expresamente a Akko – ¿Cuántas de azúcar? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. La bruja japonesa abrió su boca lentamente, pero nada salió de ella, sólo atinó a sostener la caja de galletas, mientas los ojos de Diana la aturdían. Demasiada amabilidad por ese día.

\- ¡No, en serio, ya me tengo que ir! ¡Pero muchas gracias! – Se puso de pie de un golpe y se apresuró a la puerta –Y me alegra que estés bien.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Pero devuelve las galletas! Uhg, que mal educada – England se cruzó de brazos – Apuesto que sólo vino por eso.

\- No me cabe duda – Le continuó Bárbara.

* * *

Tres y media de la mañana. Akko se negaba a dormir e incluso cerrar un ojo. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada atormentándola como para si quiera conciliar el sueño. Todo lo ocurrido con Diana la tenía mal, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera realidad.

\- _No pareció comportarse de manera distinta –_ Se acomodó de lado, reposando la cabeza en su almohada – _Al menos, no como alguien que besa a otra persona…_ _Y no tiene su permiso_ – Nuevamente la sensación de Diana acercándose hizo que su espalda se tensara y la recorriera con un escalofrío.

Sensaciones raras o extrañas había tenido toda su vida. Pero ninguna como las que Diana provocaba en ella. ¿Y qué era eso de sentirse tonta cuando la miraba a los ojos? Cierto era que Diana tenía la costumbre de hacerla sentir inferior, pero la última vez en su habitación, cuando la miró con tanta preocupación, casi sintió que su corazón se derretía.

\- _¡No puedo estar pensando estas estupideces!_ – Akko, abatida ya por sus pensamientos, se revolvió el cabello sin mesura y pataleó en su cama, haciendo que las sábanas volaran de su cuerpo – _¡Diana, eres una…!_

\- ¿Ya quieres dejar de hablar? Intento dormir –

Sucy le lanzó una almohada, que pegó directo en el rostro de la castaña. Pero Akko no encontraba consuelo ni distracción en nada, por lo que, sus quejidos y murmuros siguieron y siguieron.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

\- Es que Sucy… – Akko la vio, volteándose sobre su colchón y abrazando la almohada que le habían arrojado, con ambos brazos, cercana a su pecho – Tengo un problema.

\- ¿Me involucra?

\- Uhm, no, no lo hace.

\- Entonces no me importa – Sucy se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la japonesa.

Akko se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta ella, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Manbavaran entonces la miró extrañada y estuvo a punto de reclamarle, cuando al mirar a Akko, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba totalmente sonrojada, mirando al techo.

\- Es por lo que piensas que pasó con Diana ¿Cierto? – Akko asintió, sin dirigirle la vista. Sucy suspiró – No seas tonta, nada de eso pasó.

\- Pero se sintió tan real.

\- Estabas muriendo en fiebre ¿Qué esperabas? Es natural que cosas extrañas pasen por tu mente así. Incluso que alucines o que confundas a las personas.

\- Pero…

\- Akko, escucha – La interrumpió – Hoy dejaré que duermas aquí, pero si mañana no vuelves a ser la tonta de siempre, te envenenaré con uno de mis hongos. Y esta vez no será por pura casualidad como la vez anterior – La brujita japonesa tragó pesado y asintió quedo – Muy bien, ahora duérmete. Que ya nos tocará levantarnos.

* * *

La profesora Nelson siempre se había jactado de ser una de las mejores maestras en vuelvo con escoba. En su juventud, también en Luna Nova, se reconoció como la mejor alumna en control volador. Y ahora se sentía orgullosa de poder enseñar y entregar sus conocimientos con respecto al vuelo. En especial, a alumnas tan talentosas como Diana y Amanda, polos totalmente opuestos, pero que de verdad tenían talento.

\- ¡O'neill! ¿Qué te he dicho de volar así? –

Aunque, de verdad lamentaba que una de sus mejores voladoras fuera un desastre en comportamiento. Amanda se detuvo en medio del vuelo y miró hacia abajo, con las cejas fruncidas.

\- Oh, está bien. Pero creo que esta clase es aburrida.

\- Si respetaras las reglas, seguro que sería mejor para ti. Y no obtendrías regaños tan seguido – Diana le habló deteniéndose a su lado, sentada sobre su escoba. A lo que Amanda suspiró, pesimista.

\- Mi vida respetando las reglas no tiene sentido. Además ¿Quién querría ser como tú?

Cavendish estuvo a punto responderle, pero prefirió ignorar el tema y seguir su vuelo, hasta toparse con Akko flotando a metros del suelo. No más de siete o diez metros. Altura considerable, si se piensa que es de Akko de quien se habla.

\- Has mejorado bastante – Le habló, pasando por su lado y dando vueltas a su alrededor.

\- Diana…

\- Pero flotar no te servirá para nada en la vida real. Lo mejor será que ya comiences a moverte. No lo has intentado ¿Verdad? – Akko infló sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza. Realmente sí lo había intentado, pero todavía no podía dirigir la escoba por voluntad propia, aunque claro, no lo admitiría delante de Diana –De todas formas, sigue así, no está mal.

\- Ah, gracias.

\- ¿Qué no está mal? ¡Vamos! – Amanda llegó al lado de las dos brujas, parada sobre su escoba, y comenzó a reír estruendosamente, burlándose de Akko – Pero si ni siquiera te has alejado del piso ¿Qué? ¿Piensas volar a esa altura toda tu vida?

\- Amanda – Le reclamó Diana, pero mucho antes, Akko ya había decido defenderse por su propia cuenta.

\- Lo dices ahora. Pero no olvides que yo sí pude manejar la Shooting Star, contrario a ti ¿Eh? ¡Boom! ¡Toma esa, O'neill!

\- Oh ¿En serio? Ya verás.

Con los dientes apretados, Amanda se acercó a la escoba de Akko, parándose detrás de ella y tomando su propia escoba con la mano. La brujita japonesa la observó con extrañeza y le iba a preguntar que qué se supone que estaba haciendo, cuando Amanda tomó el control de la escoba y la sacó volando hacia arriba, a toda velocidad, con Akko apenas alcanzando a sostenerse. Diana las observó con un gesto cansado en el rostro y luego de soltar un suspiro, se encaminó de manera lenta a otro lugar.

Mientras tanto, Akko luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse sobre la escoba. Sus manos estaban agazapadas al palo y su pecho también lo mantenía muy cercano, como sus piernas se enroscaban alrededor de él. A Amanda esto le pareció muy divertido, pero pensó que podía serlo aún más, si comenzaba a dar piruetas con la escoba. De cabeza, dando círculos, saltando y tirándose en picada. Hizo absolutamente todo lo que se le ocurrió, incluso si la profesora Nelson le reclamaba que soltara ya a su compañera. Cuando el grito fue tan estridente, que Nelson amenazó en ir hasta allá personalmente, O'neill entendió que el juego debía de terminar y, como acto último, aceleró la escoba de Akko, saltando a su propia escoba después de verla alejarse.

\- _¡AMANDAAA! ¡TE VOY A MATAAR!_

\- Primero alcánzame – Se burló la chica, viendo como Akko caía de la escoba pasado algunos segundos. Entonces susurró para sí misma, divirtiéndose con el espectáculo – Claro, si sobrevives.

\- ¡NO! ¡SEEENSEII!

Horrorizada por ver el piso acercándose cada vez más a ella y, además, ir de cabeza directo a él. Akko cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la cara, antes de sentir como alguien la tomaba con firmeza entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola previo a la caída. Su corazón, que antes había dejado de palpitar, ahora latía frenético, viéndose a salvo, pero preso de un nuevo peligro. Diana la cargaba muy cerca de su pecho, asegurándose de que nada malo le hubiese pasado. De hecho, le preguntó si se encontraba bien ahora.

Pero que Akko no le respondiera y que su rostro se volviera un tomate, no le dejaba qué pensar. Acercó su rostro para asegurarse de que no haya dejado de respirar. Y al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca, Akko la alejó, exclamando para ambas.

\- ¡N-no me beses! – Diana arrugó el entrecejo.

\- ¿Por qué n…?

\- ¡Bien hecho, Diana!

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, las dos brujas ya habían llegado a tierra sanas y salvas, y Diana descendía de su escoba, todavía con Akko embrazo. Todas sus compañeras se acercaron a ellas, sin tardar en dar elogios a la joven Cavendish.

Pero dentro de su cabeza, algo la mantenía ocupada y no podía despegar su vista de la castaña. Había dicho que no la besara, pero ¿por qué? No es que fuera a hacerlo en el momento en que se encontraban, ni mucho menos delante de todo el mundo. De hecho, se preguntó quién es su sano juicio haría eso y por qué.

\- O'neill, te ganaste un castigo para toda la semana.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si no le pasó nada – Amanda suspiró – Oh, está bien.

* * *

Bueno, para empezar. Esta historia tendrá más capítulos. No diré cuando voy a actualizar, porque puedo demorar meses tanto como días, eso lo decido a medida que imagino cosas. Pero el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo medio avanzado x3, aquí una avance.

 **Avances:**

 _Úrsula Callistis: El Monte Roraima, como ningún otro, no acaba en punta, sino que en una gran explanada. Desde ahí los grupos consolidados se distribuirán y explorarán las distintas zonas._

 _Akko: ¡Mm, maestra, maestra! ¿Podemos elegir a nuestros compañeros!_

 _Úrsula: Particularmente, me gustaría que el grupo de Diana pueda acompañarte._

 _Akko: Diana irá con nosotras._

Si ven que hay faltas de ortografía o de redacción o de lo que sea, un hechicero lo hizo.

No vemos, bye.

 **Con respecto al primer fic que hice, si alguno de ustedes que comentó lee esto, muchas gracias, leí con agrado cada uno de sus reviews. Respondiendo a PorSupuest0, sí lo actualicé, pero para editar mis faltas de ortografía (no todas, aún me quedan porque se me pasan) Es así, corrijo el fic, lo subo y borro el anterior que tenía las faltas, queda actualizado, pero corregido. Eso es todo.**


End file.
